creeperandendermantalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
This are the episodes. NOTE: The silly songs are sunged by Creeper and the Animatics are the alternate scenes or extended versions. Season 0 Ep. 0 - Creeper tells a Secrect Creeper accidentally told Enderman, Eric, Geo Guy, El Chupacabra, Tjdrum, Marshall, and Red Spongebob's Secret that he is in love with Sandy. Silly Song: The Chocolate Bar Song Animatic: End Credits "If You're a Creeper or Enderman" Season 1 Ep. 1 - Spongebob vs Patrick; Dusty Crophopper vs Lightning McQueen Spongebob was mad at Patrick for almost blowing his Pineapple up, so he and Patrick started a fight while Creeper and Enderman Try to Help; Lightning McQueen and Dusty Crophopper were jealous at each other so they started a fight. Silly Song: "The Warthog Song" Animatic: End Credits, "If you're a Creeper or Enderman." Ep. 2 - Enderman vs Teddy; Geo Guy goes to Basketball Practice Enderman and Teddy have Boxing Practice; Bob and Larry helped Geo Guy play basketball. Silly Song: "The Werewolf Song" Animatic: Enderman and Teddy boxing. Ep. 3 - Sandy hates Spongebob; Spongebob's New Girlfriend Sandy broke up with spongebob while Creeper, Enderman, Patrick, Tjdrum, and Ccmaster2 try to help; Spongebob finds a new girlfriend but is a bad guy. Silly Song: "Dance of a Creeper" Animatic: Tjdrum chasing Angry Sandy Cheeks Ep. 4 - Swoop Dies; Wander's Stupidest Problem A horrible tragedy happened to Swoop while he tried to save Creeper and Enderman from the bad guys and Ghast and Blaze made their first appearance; Wander can't open his jar of peanut butter Silly Song: "I Love My Tounge" Animatic: Creeper, Enderman, Sonic, and Boswer sitting on a couch, watching TV, eating chips, and feeling sad about Swoop's death. Ep. 5 - Joker and Lex Luthor's Revenge; Wander and Peace Girl in Love? Joker and Lex Luthor lets all the bad guys out, so it's up to Creeper, Enderman, and Peace Gilr to put them back in and save the rest of the good guys; Evil Dark Lord was originally gonna make a rumor about Creeper, but King Pig decided to make a rumor about Peace Girl and Wander that is not true. So the good guys had to stop them before the bad guys posted the rumor all over the internet. Silly Song: "Oh, Tooth Fairy!" Animatic: Two-Face continues chasing Peace Girl with Hammer while Mini Sloths Sing-A-Long Plays. NOTE: the song was originally gonna be the song where StickCop chases Stick Guy with a hammer but the creator didn't know what the song is called, so he replaced it with Mini Sloths SIng-Along Song from Ice Age: The Meltdown Ep. 6 - Creeper and Enderman gets Captured; Bloo and the Donut Creeper and Enderman were captured by the Inmates so it's a job for The Powerpuff Girls, Mac, Bloo, Sanjay, and Craig; Bloo finds a doniut on the road. Silly Song: "Sailors that love Coke!" Animatic: Bloo drives the bus and at the end, Craig woke up and saw bloo driving Ep. 7 - Good Guys vs Bad Guys (half hour special) Oh no! the bad guys are trying to takeover texas. So Creeper, Enderman, and all the other good guys must have a war againest the bad guys to save Texas. Will The Good Guys win for good or Texas is gonna be took over forever? Find out by watching the episode. Silly Song: "Song of a Donkey" Animatic: All the good guys continue to cheer after defeating all the bad guys. Ep. 8 - Lollipop!; Marshall gets Frozen Dave the Minion's Lollipop gets stolen by Vector and El Macho. So it's up to Creeper, Enderman, and Gru to take the lollipop from them and give it back to Dave; Evil Dark Lord, The Riddle, and Ripslinger breaks Chase's tools and made Him think Marshall did it, So he frozed Marshall and Creeper and Enderman tried to tell Chase the truth (because they saw Evil Dark Lord, The Riddler, and Ripslinger breaking Chase's tools) Silly Song: "His Hamburger" Animatic: Dave keeps licking his Lollipop Ep. 9 - Spongebob, You're Fired!; Weird Things Happen All the Time Spongebob got fired by Mr. Krabs for putting a gernade in the stove (on Accident), so Spongebob needs to find a new job; Creeper and Enderman talked about weird things that could happen alogn with good guys. Meanwhile, Marshall and Red thinks Peace Girl was a natural predator because she ate Mr. Gummy Bear when Red has work to do. Silly Song: The Singing Butterfly Doctor of Mount Everest Animatic: Spongebob continues crying aout being fired. Ep. 10 - Hulk vs Abomination (one hour special) The Abomination decided to take over Texas first, then USA, Then North America, Then Earth, then The whole solar system! So it's up to Creeper, Enderman, and other heroses but most of all, The Hulk is the only one that can defeat The Abomination because the Abomination turned into a giant mutanted monster. Silly Song: Dinosaur Love Animatic: Enderman continues to climb on a bbuilding while trying to save the mayor. Ep. 11 - Attack of the Bubble Guppies (3-part episode) The Bubble Guppies were hated tthat they wanted revenge. When they met Evil Dark Lord, they decided to take over Texas, the USA, North America, Earth, The Solar System, and The Milky Way Galaxy. So it's up to all of the good guys (especially Creeper and Enderman) to save the world. Silly Song: Creeper's Cowboy Hat (added with Rock Songs with Marshall: Who is Marshalll?) Animatic: Gil turning back from Dark Dragon to normal after being defeated by all of the good guys then Sylvia kicked him at the face at the end Ep. 12 - The Super Squad Heroes; Keegan and The Gharial Creeper, Enderman, Spongebob, Peace Girl, Geo Guy, Little Guy, and Chuck becomes Super Heroes to save the world; A Gharial mistakens Keegan as a fish and bites him Sily Song: None (replaced with Ukulele Karaoke with Enderman: Sam the Sea Turtle) Animatic: The Paw Patrol finds Keegan (which was bitten by the Gharial) crying. Ep. 13 - The Giant Carnotaur; Search for the Jba Fofi Creeper and his friends gets attacked in Mr. Krab's Spaceship by a Giant Carnotaur that was oversized by radiation. Meanwhile, Dusty Crophopper and El Chupacabra had to rebuild Ryder's Lab after it was destroyed by a F5 Tornado; The gang goes to africa to see animals, But after seeing animals, they started talking about a legendary giant spider named "Jba Fofi" and tried to find it. Silly Song: Do the Frog Dance Animatic: The Giant Carnotaur turns back to it's normal size but later shot by hunters. Ep. 14 - The Dust Bomb; Enderman makes a Band (season finale) Dusty Crophopper accidentally makes a Powerfull Dust bomb which causes Robin and El Chupacabra to switch brains. So, Creeper and Enderman needs Dusty to make a new Dust Bomb to make things normal; Enderman and his childhood friends makes a rock band while Creeper's too sick to join the band, But Evil Dark Lord tries to ruin it. Silly Song: None (replaced with Rap Songs with Geo Guy and Little Guy: If Jupiter and Saturn were Friends) Animatic: Creeper coughing Season 2 Ep. 15 - Little Red Riding Kisses; Home Alone (The second half was a parody of the Cute Mario Bros version) Kisses's Mom wants Kisses to deliver Apples and Flowers for Creeper, but Evil Dark Lord Jr tries to stop kisses; Enderman leaves Creeper alone in Enderman's House. After having fun, Creeper has a dream of going Face to Face with Pylon Guy. Silly Song: "Tippy Toes" Animatic: Polar Bears chasing and attacking Fix it Felix. Jr Ep. 16 - 21 Dollars in The Pocket!; The Spaghetti Gnome Creeper believed that Enderman neds 21 dollars in his pockets; Creeper and Enderman finds the legendary spaghetti gnome that lives in Italy which came to Texas. Silly Song: The Blue Plane Animatic: Enderman staring at a dollar at the sidewalk Ep. 17 - Arkham Island; The Dimension Creeper, Enderman, and all of the others were going to France until the engine broke on the airplane and got trapped in a powerful storm and crashed on a Destroyed Island that will soon sink; Silly Song: CLUBHOUSE Afro Animatic: Ep. 18 - Memory in Valentine's Day; St. Patrick's Day Ghast mades a memory book of valentine's day for everyone; Creeper and Enderman celebrate St. Patrick's Day Silly Song: None (replaced with Love Songs with Kisses: My Beautiful Heart) Animatic: Benny getting Chased by Dusty Crophopper for Trying to steal Ishani Ep. 19 - Staying at Creeper's House; Attack of The Evil Clones Police finds rotting meat in Kisses' House, so Creeper makes everyone go have a sleepover at His House while Jtmurd gets in to meet the gang. Silly Song: TBA Animatic: TBA Ep. 20 - Batman vs Joker (idea by Ironmanfan24); Creeper and Enderman goes Shopping TBA; Creeper and Enderman were forced to buy stuff for Kisses Silly Song: TBA Animatic: TBA Ep. 21 - Close Encounters with Herobrine; Ahh, an Ostrich! TBA Silly Song: TBA Animatic: TBA Ep. 22 - Slenderman; Enderman vs ChrisandZane TBA Silly Song: The Mothman (it is unknown if it would be in a silly song, it was the only potential silly song) Animatic: Ep. 23 - Tj's PS2 gets Broken; Creeper goes on Wikipedia TBA Ep. 24 - The Powerpuff Girls are Here; ChrisandZane's Revenge TBA Ep. 25 - Creeper and Clayface; Lord Hater goes Down (like an idiot) TBA Ep. 26 - Creeper watches Adventure Time; Unnamed Werewolf Episode Ep. 27 - A trip to Umi City; Taken (like a loser) In this season finale, Creeper was fixing the pipes when suddenly he got trapped in a weird dimension; Creeper and Enderman got taken by a Kidnapper in its truck which was mistakenly believed to be a Ice Cream Truck. Meanwhile, Surly and Emmet had to search for them. Season 3 Ep. 28 - The Dust Bomb 2; Yes for Peaches, No for Poop TBA Silly Song: TBA Animatic: TBA Ep. 29 - Creeper's Pool; Stupid and Stupider Ep. 30 - Invasion of The Mutant Reptiles from The Mutant Planet; Unnamed Mushroom Episode Ep. 31 - Unnamed Rainforest Episode; Emmet gets Kidnapped Ep. 32 - ChrisandZane's plan to destroy Tjdrum; Unnamed Meerkat Episode Ep. 33 - Unnamed Scorpion Episode (one hour special) Ep. 34 - Unnamed Slumber Party Episode; Unnamed Grasshopper Episode Potential Episodes with Unknown Seasons 1. The Dust Bomb 3; Ghast's Xbox 360 2. Creeper watches The Ring; Sonic Jr gets Bullied 3. Emmet and Wyldstyle's Annoying Friend; Trapped in The Submarine (with the Cheespider) 4. Greedy Grand Feet Universe; Lost in Death City Category:Lists